1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for processing, constriction, simultaneous closure and severance of a strip of plastic-like material at specified intervals, with a tool that consists of a plurality of segments which move within themselves, where this tool is made up of two sections and which can be separated from each other and each of which contains some of the segments, as well as for the possible simultaneous closure of a casing.
2. The Prior Art
An apparatus of this kind that is used to sever hot plastics pipes is, for example, disclosed in GB-PS 1 109 137. A similar apparatus for cutting strips of dough to length is shown and described in EP 0 360 446 B. Although both of these apparatuses are suitable for severing sections of a strip into specified lengths, their design makes them very inflexible.